Old friend
by BreathxMe
Summary: Des vignettes collectées qui évoquent l'amitié qui relie Jacob Carter à George Hammond. De leur rencontre à l'armée jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux.


**Notes de l'auteur :** _Et me revoilà, après plus d'un an de silence radio, à revenir comme une fleur, la bouche en coeur en publiant ce nouveau texte ! Je mentirai si je disais qu'il s'agit d'une idée que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps puisque, pour être honnête, l'idée m'est venue il y a deux mois environ, en recommençant mon visionnage de Stargate SG1. Je me suis dis que c'était franchement dommage que la relation entre Jacob et Hammond ne soit pas davantage explorée, alors qu'il y aurait grandement eu matière à le faire... Alors me voilà pour réparer cette petite erreur ! (puis avouons-le, Jacob nous manque à tous, voilà, c'était le shipper numéro 1 de Sam et Jack... Bon, ok, peut-être pas numéro un mais il était pas très loin dans le classement !). J'ai tenté, au mieux, de coller aux personnages mais Hammond m'a toujours paru extrêmement complexe (sans doute parce qu'il suit trop les règles ?) et l'OS entier est principalement axé sur le point de George (j'aime me compliquer la vie, que voulez-vous). J'espère que le tout vous plaira parce que je dois reconnaître que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, pour ma part._

 **Disclamer :** _Stargate, ses personnages ainsi que le reste de l'univers ne m'appartiennent, hélas, pas. Je ne touche pas le moindre sous pour la rédaction de ce texte - bon après, j'accepte toute donation, n'allons pas nous mentir - et je ne prétend pas avoir écrit ceci pour autre chose que le plaisir. Et faire revivre, l'espace de quelques secondes, ce monde magique et fascinant._

 **Characters :** _George Hammond (like a lot), Jacob Carter, principalement. Apparition d'autres personnages comme l'ensemble de SG1 et un tout petit peu Malek (je l'aime, vous savez ?)_

* * *

— Quel est votre nom, officier ?

— Hammond, Monsieur.

— Officier Hammond, à terre.

L'ordre avait claqué dans l'air, soulevant un silence inquiet. L'officier osa un coup d'œil à son supérieur, peu assuré de la marche à suivre. Mais le gradé avait le visage impassible, le regard plein de défi. Il semblait attendre de lui qu'il désobéisse et s'il y avait bien une chose que George avait appris au cours des sept mois passés dans ce camp d'entraînement sous les ordres du Capitaine Summers, c'est qu'il valait mieux ne pas défier son autorité. Il lança un coup d'œil à Edwards qui, assis en tailleur sur le sol, avait les mains qui tremblaient tandis qu'il s'efforçait de remonter son arme avec l'aisance de la veille au soir. Mais l'attention qui lui était porté par l'ensemble de la chambrée ajoutée au regard fiévreux du Capitaine ne l'aidait pas et il ne parvenait pas à réinstaller les différents éléments. George s'allongea, soulevant ensuite son corps pour prendre appui sur ses poings. Il contracta les abdo et inspira profondément. Il savait qu'il devrait tenir la position tant qu'Edwards n'aurait pas réussi. C'était un moyen de pression supplémentaire et George n'appréciait pas d'en être la cause. Il releva légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard du militaire qui tremblait toujours imperceptiblement et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Il avait tout son temps. Il pouvait prendre le temps qui lui serait nécessaire car lui, George Hammond, tiendrait la position le temps qu'il faudrait.

— Allons Edwards, vous pensez peut-être que vous pourrez prendre tout votre temps sur le champ de bataille ?

La question, sarcastique et tranchante, resta sans réponse, comme suspendue dans l'air. Les minutes s'écoulaient, tranquillement. George, toujours dans sa position, commençait à ressentir les prémices d'une douleur en bas du dos. Il ferma les yeux, pinça les lèvres. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Edwards lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas avancé. George déglutit mais, alors qu'Edwards se désintéressait une fraction de seconde de son arme pour l'observer, il s'obligea à avoir l'air encourageant. Un sourire amical qui dissimulait la soudaine conscience de son poids sur ses poings fermés.

— Carter, que faîtes-vous ?

George tourna la tête. Carter, un officier était en train de s'installer dans la même position que lui. Jacob Carter. Un officier à la langue bien pendue, manipulateur de sarcasme à haut niveau qui, cette fois-ci, préféra garder les lèvres closes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, sentant la détermination et la solidarité dans le regard de Carter, George lui adressa un signe de tête auquel l'autre répondit par un sourire effacé. Il n'était plus question d'ajouter un moyen de pression supplémentaire aux épaules d'Edwards mais de se soutenir pour ne pas flancher. Les autres officiers présents dans la chambre se lancèrent des regards et, petit à petit, chacun en vint à les imiter. Dernière personne debout, le Capitaine retint un sourire.

— Hammond, Carter, vous ferez la plonge pour les deux semaines à venir.

De quoi effacer le sourire des deux hommes et faire retomber leur élan l'espace d'une seconde. La solidarité se payait.

(* * *)

— A couvert !

Sans prendre la peine de se poser la moindre question, ou de chercher ce qu'il se passait, George suivit les directives et plongea dans le trou creusé plus tôt. L'obus éclata, déversant ses débris de façon aléatoire tandis que le sergent attendait, comme il le devait. Au terme de ce qui semblait avoir duré une éternité, il osa un coup d'œil vers la surface pour y découvrir une scène terrible. Si ses tympans étaient encore bouchés, ses yeux, eux, étaient témoins de l'atrocité de la guerre. Plusieurs arbres étaient tombés, déracinés, et bloquaient l'accès à plus d'un trou de sécurité, d'autres avaient littéralement écrasé certains des soldats. George se redressa complètement, sortit du trou mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il s'effondra au sol, tremblant, haletant. Autour de lui, ses camarades appelaient à l'aide ou se précipitaient pour aider les blessés. Les paramédics essayaient de se démultiplier pour tout couvrir. Sa tête bourdonnait et il ferma les yeux. C'était atroce.

— George ? George, comment tu te sens ?

Hammond souleva une paupière et ne tarda pas à reconnaître les traits de Carter. Visiblement inquiet. Il opina du chef, incertain quant à la réponse qu'il pouvait donner.

— Tu peux marcher ? Faut qu'on quitte la forêt, c'est pas sûr par ici. Ils ont repéré notre position et ils vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre via la terre ferme.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Jacob avait passé un bras sous son épaule et l'aidait à se relever. Le sergent prit appui sur son camarade et le suivit, boitillant.

— Que… ? Les autres ?

Carter avait la mâchoire contractée et l'œil sombre. George s'aperçut seulement de la trace de sang qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage et de son uniforme déchiré à plus d'un endroit.

— Jacob ?

— Collins est mort, George.

Les couleurs quittèrent le visage du sergent. Jacob avait eu la voix chevrotante et il comprit que Collins avait rendu son dernier soupir dans ses bras. Malgré les tentatives de soin de Carter. Affectueusement, il lui serra l'épaule.

— Et Edwards ? Oswald ? Billy ?

— Billy a été transporté d'urgence au campement de Westlake. Il est dans un sale état. Edwards aide les paramedics ici et là. Oswald, j'en ai aucune idée.

George acquiesça à nouveau. Le silence prit place entre les deux camarades. Chacun pleurait, silencieusement, les pertes qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, conscients qu'ils pourraient bien être les suivants.

(* * *)

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent sur un Jacob Carter rayonnant de bonheur. Posté en contrebas, George leva les yeux à l'instant où sa fiancée Jodie désignait leur ami qui arrivait dans leur direction. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question l'accouchement s'était, visiblement, très bien déroulé.

— Félicitations, vieux frère, lâcha-t-il avant d'enlacer Jacob dans une étreinte amicale et lui accorder une tape en haut du dos.

— George, elle est sublime. Le portrait de sa mère, vraiment. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu un bébé aussi beau.

La lueur de fierté qui illuminait le regard de celui qui était passé, quelques jours auparavant, Major dans l'armée tira un sourire à l'autre. Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier bébé des Carter Mark était né deux ans et demi plus tôt et, déjà ce jour-là, Jacob n'avait paru pouvoir être plus heureux. Pourtant, George était capable de sentir cette infime différence. Si Jacob aimait son fils, son aîné, religieusement, il savait d'avance que son ami adorerait cette petite fille plus qu'il ne serait permis.

— Vous vous êtes décidé pour un prénom ?

La voix de Judie coupa Jacob dans son laïus sur la beauté vénale de son bébé fille. Il leur accordera un regard avant d'hocher la tête. S'il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux, il y en avait dans sa voix.

— Samantha.

La futurs Mrs Hammond salua le choix avant d'enlacer Jacob et, après avoir surpris l'échange de regards entre les deux hommes, s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Elle aussi voulait voir ce nouveau-né et la combler de baisers. Seuls, les deux amis échangèrent un sourire, sans mot dire. L'un submergé par l'émotion, le second trop respectueux de l'état d'esprit du premier. Alors ils restèrent, face à face, puis, côte à côte.

— George…

Hammond tourna la tête vers son ami, prit au dépourvu par le ton soudainement grave que ce dernier avait employé.

— Je sais que Liz n'a jamais été particulièrement croyante et tout ça mais… Même si c'est juste officieux, j'aimerai que tu sois le parrain de Sam. Juste au cas où il devrait nous arriver quelque chose, à Liz et à moi, au moins je saurai que Sam est entre de bonnes mains.

Jacob continuait de regarder devant lui, devant eux, les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment qui les surplombait, les mains dans les poches. Il y eut un silence, bref, durant lequel George ne réfléchit que deux secondes. Il aurait voulu ôter toutes idées de malheur de l'esprit de son ami mais n'avait que trop conscience des risques qu'ils encourraient avec leur métier.

— Je te le promets, Jake.

Carter opina du chef, reconnaissant. De nouveau, il y eut un long silence. Les mots n'avaient plus tellement besoin d'être échangés, à présent. C'était comme si tout avait été dit dans cette promesse.

— Tu comptes me présenter un jour à la petite Samantha Carter ou… ?

Tiré de ses rêveries, Jacob retrouva son large sourire avant d'esquisser un clin d'œil.

— Uniquement si tu me promets de garder tes pattes loin d'elle. Je te rappelle que ta fiancée est Judie et même si ma fille va faire craquer tout le monde, j'aimerai avoir un droit de veto sur son prétendant.

L'éclat de rire fut partagé entre les deux amis.

(* * *)

— Sam, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? (…) Quelle soirée ? (…) Non, tu ne m'as rien dit à propos d'une soirée. (…) Sam ! Sam !

Il y eut un soupire à l'autre bout du fil et George lança un regard à Judie. Son épouse, lové dans le fauteuil, leva la tête vers lui et esquissa une grimace. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas chez les Carter. Pas depuis le décès de Liz.

— Désolé George.

— Ça ne fait rien Jake.

— J'ai juste… L'impression qu'elle m'échappe, tu sais ? Depuis qu'Elizabeth est décédé, Sam ne me parle plus. Mark non plus, d'ailleurs. Je peux juste sentir leurs regards lourds de reproche et… La vérité ? Je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir.

— Jacob…

— C'est ironique, non ? Je suis le militaire de la famille et pourtant, je suis celui encore en vie.

George préféra ne pas répondre, laissant un ange passer. Jacob, de nouveau, soupira et George se détourna. Il se sentait coupable de son bonheur tandis que son ami de longue date souffrait encore d'un décès qui était survenu des années plus tôt.

— Enfin. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Tu avais l'air plutôt excité tout à l'heure, au téléphone.

— Non. Enfin, oui. Je t'appelais pour te dire que j'allais être grand-père !

Silence. George fronça les sourcils, éloigna le combiné de son oreille avant de le coller à nouveau.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle, ça, George ! Emily ou Daphné ?

— Daphné.

— Ahah, cette gosse fera toujours en avance sur sa sœur, décidément.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire… !

La voix de Jacob semblait retrouvée un peu de son enthousiasme et George, intérieurement, en fut soulagé.

— Tu sais pour quand l'accouchement est prévu ?

— Fin avril, d'après les médecins. Ils ignorent si c'est une fille ou un garçon et Daphné refuse de nous le dire.

Le rire du Colonel fit écho au sien.

— Ces enfants, toujours plein de mystères.

Silence, encore. Judie s'était levée et était allé s'affairer dans la cuisine comprenant, à travers les silences de son époux, que celui-ci désirait aborder un sujet plus sensible avec Jacob. Même au téléphone. L'intimité, elle le leur avait toujours accordé, consciente depuis le début qu'elle ne saurait interférer dans cette camaraderie qui durait depuis des années.

— Et toi, Jake, comment tu vas ?

— Bien.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Jacob…

Il y eut comme une seconde d'hésitation.

— Oui, je sais. Et je t'assure George, je vais bien. Mark… Mark m'a annoncé qu'il allait vivre avec un ami à lui. Et Sam… Eh bien, Sam passe son temps en cours mais je suppose qu'il y a pire, non ?

Le rire de Carter était forcé et ne trompa pas George. Toutefois, ce dernier ne savait que dire pour essayer d'apaiser un peu le cœur de Jacob.

— Cesse de te tourmenter, Jake. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il attendit une minute, peut-être même une deuxième, sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre réponse. Il ferma les yeux, se pinça le nez.

— Judie a trouvé son premier cheveu blanc, l'autre jour…

Changer de conversation, donner le change. Il entendit le remerciement silencieux de Jacob dans sa réponse et George, malgré lui baissa la tête. Son ami ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'accident qui avait emporté Liz, pourtant survenu quatre ans plus tôt. Il n'avait pas cessé sa carrière militaire, au contraire, mais devait, encore en plus, assurer l'avenir de ses deux enfants. Une situation qui, il connaissait Carter depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir, commençait à lui peser sans qu'il n'en donne l'air.

(* * *)

Tous les membres autour de la table de briefing se levèrent comme un seul homme. Teal'c et Daniel furent les premiers à quitter la pièce, accompagnés de l'un des membres du Haut Conseil Tok'Ra. Le Colonel avait ralenti le pas, se tournant à demi vers son second avec une interrogation au fond des yeux. Celle-ci, le corps tourné en direction de son supérieur, se stoppa en notant que son père n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

— Papa ?

Jacob esquissa un sourire rassurant, laissant son regard s'égarer une brève seconde sur le supérieur direct de sa fille.

— J'arrive dans un instant, Sam.

Voyant qu'elle semblait incertaine, il leva la main et la secoua. Il n'hésiterait pas à employer le ton du vieux Général de l'armée qu'il était pour la faire déguerpir si elle ne faisait pas d'elle-même. Les épaules du Major se tendirent, presque imperceptiblement, avant qu'elle n'acquiesce et ne rejoigne le Colonel. Jacob, les lèvres pincées, attendit qu'une minute ne s'écoule avant de se tourner vers George. Ce dernier l'observait en silence, les mains croisées devant lui.

— George ? Pourrai-je avoir un mot ?

Pour toute réponse, le militaire tendit le bras en direction de son bureau, invitant son vieil ami à s'y installer. Jacob prenait son temps, contournant la chaise avant de finalement s'y asseoir, presqu'aussitôt imité par le Général du SGC. Les traits du Tok'Ra était tirés, marqués par une inquiétude qu'il ne parvenait à masquer totalement et, l'espace d'une seconde, Hammond craignit que les choses soient plus graves que présentées lors du briefing.

— George, je voudrai que tu sois parfaitement honnête avec moi et que tu n'utilises pas le moindre détour. Comprends bien que je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour ma petite fille.

L'air grave de Jacob fit se redresser George qui opina en silence. Il n'était donc pas question des Goa'Uld. Ou, du moins, pas directement.

— Que se passe-t-il entre Sam et le Colonel O'Neill ?

La question tomba brutalement et sans préavis. George, saisi par la surprise, retint sa respiration une seconde. Jacob avait les yeux rivés sur lui, le visage neutre. Même lui, qui le connaissait pourtant depuis des années, était incapable de décrypter l'impassibilité des traits de Carter. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à la question. Il ne savait même pas s'il était censé y répondre, à vrai dire. En tant qu'officier supérieur des deux militaires, George ne pouvait mettre de mots sur la relation fusionnelle et ambiguë que ses subalternes semblaient entretenir sans prendre le risque de les envoyer tous deux en Cour Martiale il avait pourtant, comme beaucoup d'autres sur la base – et même hors base, visiblement – remarqué l'attachement sincère et profond du Colonel et de son second. Il avait décidé, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait noté, de fermer les yeux. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de geste déplacé, pas de preuve concrète, il refusait de perdre deux de ses meilleurs éléments.

— Ton silence est encore plus éloquent que n'importe quels mots.

George resta silencieux. Démentir serait perte de temps Jacob le connaissait bien trop pour qu'il se permette l'affront de lui mentir. Et ils connaissaient tous deux trop bien Sam pour savoir qu'elle n'irait jamais enfreindre les règles d'elle-même. Si l'ancien militaire s'inquiétait pour la carrière de sa petite dernière, les doutes n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Depuis les quatre ans que O'Neill et Samantha étaient sous son commandement, George n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de leur comportement.

Au terme de plusieurs secondes, Jacob soupira et se leva finalement. Il se dirigeait vers la porte, sous le regard impartial, quoiqu'un peu désolé peut-être, de son ancien camarade d'armes mais s'arrêta au moment où il ouvrait la porte.

— Merci de ton honnêteté, George.

La porte se referma presque sans un bruit et Hammond s'autorisa, à nouveau, à respirer correctement.

(* * *)

Le Général descendit les escaliers d'un pied leste. La Porte venait d'être activée et SG7 et 11 étaient présentement sur le terrain. Une boule, alors, s'était formée au sein de son estomac à l'idée que l'une de ses équipes puissent avoir besoin de renfort. L'équipe du Colonel O'Neill était en congé et, à l'exception du Major qui avait souhaité profité de ces jours de repos pour travailler sur ce nouveau réacteur antigravité ramené de P4X-674, tous avaient déserté la base. Les rappeler un par un, en partant du principe que chacun vaquait à des activités différentes, sans compter le temps qu'ils mettraient à arriver, ajouté au briefing il ne pourrait envoyer une équipe à la rescousse avant au moins une demi-heure. Ce pouvait être trente minutes de trop pour l'équipe pourchassée par une horde de Jaffa. George se posta derrière le Sergent Harriman qui leva brièvement le nez dans sa direction.

— J'ai reçu le code d'identification des Tok'Ra, Monsieur.

— La Tok'ra ? répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Le Sergent opina du chef et il autorisa l'ouverture de l'iris. Rien, toutefois, ne survint. Pas de silhouette pour se découper, pas de tirs ennemis non plus. Rien qui ne laissait présager que leurs alliés étaient en mauvaise posture.

— Nous recevons un signal radio, Général, l'avertit Walter.

Hammond se redressa et la voix, rendue nasillard par les interférences, de Jacob ne tarda pas à lui parvenir.

— George, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'expliquer la situation. La Haut Conseil n'approuve pas mon action mais je tenais tout de même à vous avertir. Ils souhaitent repenser l'alliance entre la Terre et la Tok'ra.

— Quoi ? Mais pour quelles raisons ?

— Suite à ce qu'il s'est passé sur le site Alpha, le Haut Conseil a du mal à accepter la coopération avec les Jaffa.

Hammond ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux clos. Le rapport de SG1 l'avait, évidemment, informé de la situation tendue qui opposait les deux alliances. Il ne retint pas un soupire et croisa le regard compatissant de Harriman.

— Nous avons un ennemi commun, Jacob…

— Je le sais, George et j'ai essayé de le leur rappeler. Malek s'est également joint à moi puisque Brat'ac lui a sauvé la vie et qu'il ne l'oublie pas mais le Haut Conseil ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

— Je suppose que ça signifie que vous allez limiter tout contact avec nous ?

— Exact.

Nouveau silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en cet instant. Pas après la disparition de Jackson, pas après tout ce qui s'était déroulé lors des dernières missions.

— Très bien. Préviens-les que je souhaiterai arranger une rencontre pour revoir les termes de notre accord, si cela leur convient. Je pense qu'il serait bon qu'un représentant Jaffa soit également présent puisqu'ils sont concernés.

Le Général imagina le hochement de tête de Jacob.

— Je savais que tu allais répondre ça. Ils sont actuellement en train de délibérer pour cette requête. Je te contacterai dès que j'en saurai plus.

— Très bien. Merci Jacob.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais la communication ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. George, conscient que son vieil ami souhaitait ajouter quelques mots supplémentaires, attendit patiemment que ce dernier ne se lance.

— George ? Comment va Sam ?

Il avait senti la question venir. Jacob, après tout, restait un père. Inquiet pour sa cadette, inquiet pour celle qui avait perdu, quelques mois plus tôt, l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

— Elle s'en sort.

Le Tok'Ra ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin il avait parfaitement saisi ce que le Général voulait lui faire comprendre. Comme il était inutile de traîner plus longtemps, la communication fut rompue et le vortex, aussitôt, s'éteignit, replongeant la base dans un grand silence.

(* * *)

Amy jouait dans le jardin, se balançant et riant aux éclats sous le regard bienveillant de Judie. Celle-ci, amusée, pointait parfois George du doigt et la petite fille, prenant sur elle, lâchait l'une des brides de la balançoire pour saluer son grand-père qui lui répondait alors. Le journal, toujours ouvert, restait sur ses genoux. Il avait abandonné l'idée de lire les informations en entendant l'enfant rire de bon cœur lorsque sa grand-mère l'avait poussée pour la première fois. Depuis, il gardait les yeux rivés sur ce duo improbable – mais qui gonflait son cœur de fierté et d'amour.

— Je vois que tu profites de ta retraite comme il se doit.

Surpris, George se retourna et un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage en découvrant Jacob, en tenue civile qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Le Tok'Ra semblait bien se porter et attendait l'autorisation du maître des lieux pour faire un pas de plus. L'ancien Général se leva de son fauteuil pour aller saluer son ami. Une poignée de mains et voilà que les deux s'installaient dans le jardin, un verre d'eau posé sur la table qui les séparait.

— Quand Sam m'a appris que tu prenais ta retraite, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles.

— A vrai dire, j'ai moi-même été surpris, Jacob. Mais il était pour moi de laisser ma place à d'autres.

Il y eut un silence entendu entre les deux hommes et tous deux portèrent le regard sur Judie et Amy.

— C'est laquelle ?

— Amy. La deuxième d'Emily.

Jacob opina, s'autorisant un sourire discret devant le tableau. George, à ses côtés, savait que son ami n'était pas allé visiter ses propres petits enfants depuis longtemps – c'était à peine s'il s'y rendait les rares fois où il venait sur Terre.

— Elle a le rire de sa mère.

— Et de sa grand-mère.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Ils restèrent, comme ils avaient tant l'habitude de le faire, en silence, côte à côte. De temps à autre, le retraité adressait un signe à l'enfant tandis que le Tok'Ra terminait le verre sortit pour lui. Les minutes, puis les heures, s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change. Judie, jugeant que le vent commençait à se lever et que la petite n'était pas vêtue suffisamment, décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sur le passage, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de George, et salua Jacob d'un clin d'œil.

— J'espère que tu manges avec nous, Jacob, ce soir. George a promis qu'il nous cuisinerait ses fameuses côtelettes de porc et, bon, tu le connais. Quand il commence, il en fait pour trois jours.

George leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son ami riait franchement.

— Je crains de devoir décliner l'offre, Judie. J'ai promis à Sam que je passerai la soirée avec elle et son, hm, fiancé. Si je me défile, elle va penser que je n'approuve pas.

Se levant, Jacob ignora sciemment le regard que lui adressait le retraité. Tous deux savaient qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans l'inquiétude de celle qui avait été promue au rang de Colonel. Et, pour cause, Jacob restait persuadé que ce Shanahan ne pourrait combler sa fille comme elle se devait de l'être. Avant, toutefois, que le débat ne soit lancé une nouvelle fois, il prit congé du couple heureux et s'éclipsa.

(* * *)

Il pleuvait. Comme si le ciel pleurait, lui aussi, la perte de cet homme admirable. Il pleuvait. Comme pour ajouter un peu de larmes sur ces visages déjà fermés par la tristesse qui les ravageait de l'intérieur. Il y avait des hommes qu'il avait connu, lors de ses premières années à l'armée. Il y avait ceux qui avaient servi sous les ordres de Jacob. Il y avait quelques membres de la Tok'ra qui avaient tenus à être présents, malgré la fin de l'alliance entre leurs deux mondes. Il y avait des membres du personnel du SGC. Et puis il y avait SG1. Au premier rang quand lui-même se trouvait au second. Tous droits, tous silencieux. Tous proches à s'en toucher. Les trois hommes prêts à soutenir, physiquement s'il le fallait, l'unique femme de l'équipe. De l'autre côté, il y avait Mark, son épouse et leurs deux enfants. George leur adressa un regard, nota la seconde de surprise dans les yeux de l'aîné Carter et l'absence de larmes. De nouveau, il porta son regard sur les quatre silhouettes qui se tenaient devant lui. Le Colonel Carter, entre O'Neill et Jackson et Teal'c en bout de fil. Comme leur ordre habituel, l'ordre qu'ils avaient pré-établit. Qu'ils conservaient, peu importe les circonstances. Le curé termina son discours et le silence se fit. Il y eut des sanglots – il reconnut le gémissement étouffé de Judie à ses côtés – et un premier regard se tourna vers lui. Il avait été décrété qu'il serait celui qui prendrait la parole pour les funérailles de Jacob. Il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux et il avait tenu à alléger les épaules des enfants Carter. Il se glissa hors de sa rangée pour rejoindre l'estrade. Maintenant qu'il faisait face à la foule, il s'apercevait combien il y avait du monde. Dans le fond de la salle, il reconnut le visage du Tok'Ra Malek, habillé en civil pour davantage de discrétion. Son regard remonta les rangs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le regard sur Samantha. Elle se mordait la lèvre, discrètement, les yeux humides mais refusant de relâcher la pression devant autant de monde. Il inspira et prit la parole. Jacob, un frère d'arme, un camarade en tant de guerre. Jacob, qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plus d'une reprise et qui avait insisté pour qu'ils soient du même régiment au Vietnam. Jacob, qui avait glissé un mot à son intention pour qu'il passe Lieutenant, Jacob qui avait fait de lui l'oncle de ses enfants. Jacob qui était devenu l'oncle des siens. Jacob, l'ami, le frère. Jacob, qui manquera, qui restera dans les mémoires. Jacob, qui aura tant permis – sans que tout le monde n'en ait conscience. Les yeux de George se posèrent sur Judie qui avait séché ses larmes et avait posé une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Sam.

— Jacob, mon vieil ami, tu nous manqueras.

Hammond baissa la tête alors que la musique s'élevait derrière lui. C'était la fin d'une histoire, la fin d'une ère.


End file.
